A Girl Is A Gun
by shaolinpunk
Summary: "Fuck." Jacqui stared at him; there goes yet another pair of panties. Add that to the long list of her clothes that were ripped by his hands. She squinted at the gunslinger for what seemed like hours. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Then finally, she spoke. "Yeah, Cowboy. What now?" (Rated M for smut)


**Author's notes: I changed some stuff here and there. So here's the updated version of this smut fic. Please review 'n stuff, that'd be grand. Enjoy.**

Screams. That's all she heard. Though it sounded distant from where she sat, it was audible enough. She'd gotten used to it over the years, it was normal for the realm that is Outworld in which she resided. Her deep brown eyes were glued on the window, a big one at that. She watched the civilians outside of the palace, a few men who tried to sell each other goods. Despite it being night, Jacqui wasn't surprised to see people out. Outworld was always busy, especially around the palace or at the marketplace. Her gauntlets lay on the nightstand next to the large bed she was sitting on, along with her cellphone. Said cellphone always lay there, because having one in a realm like this is useless. It ran out of battery a while ago, and considering that electronics are very rare, it has never been charged since.

She wore an oversized T-shirt and some sweatpants. It was her day off after all. Well, that's what her partner had told her in the early morning. He'd take care of everything for the day. Her partner was the only person she actually knew well, but only because the two shared a room. He was from Earthrealm like her, and the only other employer of Kotal Kahn who was. They'd met on missions before. But that was years back, when she was still employed at the Special Forces. And somehow, Jacqui found herself at the throne of Outworld's emperor and offered her service. After long deliberation and questioning whether the woman was a spy or not, she got hired as the Kahn's second bodyguard. A back-up, so to speak. The first bodyguard, who also happened to be the Emperor's first minister, became her mentor. The ex-specialist hated the fact that he, out of all people, had to be the one that would have authority over her. She hated his cocky attitude. She hated his confidence. She hated his constant flirting. She hated him.

Now, 2 years, countless missions and many arguments later, she was here. Wearing his shirt. Sitting on their shared bed. In their shared room.

"Hello, Beautiful."

Jacqui flashed into reality at the sound of a masculine voice. Knowing who it was, she didn't turn around.

"Hey, Gunslinger."

Erron stood in the doorway and looked at his lover who sat on their bed. He smiled at the name she'd given him. He was wearing his regular attire, only his Stetson hat, who lay on the dresser, was missing from his outfit. He walked over to said dresser and laid his revolvers in the top drawer, whistling a western tune that Jacqui only faintly recognized. "How was your day off?"

"Fine. Trained all little. Stumbled across some old friends."

"The other Earthrealmers?"

"Says the Earthrealmer."

Jacqui had gone to lie down on her back with her head on the pillow, looking over at the mercenary. She just waited for his reply as she watched him take his boots off and place them next to the door.

"Funny. What'd they say?"

She snickered at the annoyed sigh he gave after his reply.

"Nothing, I guess they have no reason to do so anyway. It's been a year since I last talked to them."

Erron unbuckled his mask lay it next to his hat. Jacqui couldn't help but smirk at the sight of his full face. She was one of the only people that have ever seen him without it. The lower part of his face was blistered and scarred, but fuck, he was handsome. Erron then walked over to their small bathroom at the back of their room. Jacqui smiled as she waited for her lover to come back into the room, she sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Only to be interrupted moments later by the yelling of her partner.

"Jacqui, Sweetheart, where the hell are those tissue things that clean up your face?"

Jacqui couldn't help but silently laugh at his question.

"I don't know!" she yelled back, with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

Erron stuck his head out of the bathroom's door opening, staring at her with this slightly annoyed look on his face. Obviously he saw through her façade.

"Yes, you do."

Jacqui gave him a little smile before reaching into the nightstand's drawer, taking out a pack of make-up remover wipes and throwing towards the bathroom door. Erron ducked down and grabbed the pack from the ground. "Thanks, Kid."

Erron walked back into the bedroom a few minutes later, his face now completely clean from any face paint. Jacqui was now standing in front of the window again, her hair no longer in cornrows. Her curly hair stopped just past her shoulders. Jacqui heard his footsteps coming closer and chuckled slightly when his rough hands grasped at her waist. She leaned back slightly to see him staring lovingly down at her. He swiftly moved her hair around her left shoulder and planted small kisses on the nape of her neck. His hands gripped the fabric of her T-shirt and tugged it upwards, a silent command for her to raise her arms. Jacqui did and allowed him to make quick work of the shirt. He moved his hands on her exposed breasts and fondled them lightly, his lips were now on the side of her flustered face.

She turned around to face her lover, her brown eyes met with his blue ones. There was something in his eyes that she loved. Something about his smirk that could sway her every single time. How all of.. this all started with some petty argument that ended up with her begging for more and more while he made sweet love to her, she didn't know. Smooth fucker. Erron raised his eyebrow upon noticing how she looked to the ground and blushed. Jacqui gasped as he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their large king sized bed. He threw her on the bed a bit too roughly, but Jacqui couldn't care less.

She watched Erron hastily take off the rest of his accessories and dropping them to the floor along with his other top garments. Before he could take off his pants, however, Jacqui crawled towards him and did it for him. His jeans dropped to the floor and Jacqui smirked at the sight of his package. She slowly stroked him through the fabric. Rather than groans, he let out impatient huffs. Erron was never a man of long foreplay.

"Getting impatient, Gunslinger?" Jacqui said before lightly grazing her teeth along his bulge, her eyes still locked on his face.

Erron just tilted his head and smirked at the woman sitting on her knees on their bed. That smirk was confirmation enough for her. She pulled down his underwear and gripped his length. Her tongue trailed up from the bottom to the tip and down again. She took the tip in her mouth and pumped her hand up and down. Erron groaned lightly and entwined his fingers in her hair, grabbing her head to push her further down on him. Jacqui was used to this, thankfully. She bobbed her head up and down, gently grazing her teeth along his hardened shaft. After moments, Erron's grip on her hair tightened and he pulled her off him. He was panting heavily, and for good reason.

He pushed Jacqui on her back and roughly tugged off her sweatpants. He shifted on top of her and stared down at the shorter woman that lay beneath him. He moved his head closer and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He ran his tongue across her soft lips until Jacqui opened her mouth further, granting him access. Jacqui's hands snaked up to his back and held on tightly. The air between them was thick, almost intoxicating.

Then, a loud rip.

Erron broke the kiss and held the lace fabric of Jacqui's underwear in his hand.

"Fuck."

Jacqui stared at him; there goes yet another pair of panties. Add that to the long list of her clothes that were ripped by his hands. She squinted at the gunslinger for what seemed like hours. If looks could kill, he'd be dead. Then finally, she spoke.

"Yeah, Cowboy. What now?" The tone in her voice seductive as ever.

She couldn't care less about a piece of clothing, she just enjoyed seeing someone as overly confident and nonchalant like him feel somewhat guilty about something.

He sighed in relief and moved between her legs. This God damn woman, man. All Jacqui could do next was let out a load moan. Erron stared down at her from below, admiring her sweet facial expressions as he licked, sucked and slurped away on her sex. She gasped as he pushed one of his fingers into her in a curving motion. A second finger followed and Jacqui clawed at the sheets below. Clenching two hands full of it with her hands. Erron's tongue flicked over her sensitive clitoris and down to her folds once again. Her sweet moans were like music to his ears. Fuck, what was she beautiful. Her messy, sweaty and trembling figure only made him find her more appealing than ever. She leaned up on her arms and pushed back into Erron's face and fingers. Erron cocked his eyebrow at the sight. His rough skin scratched along her inner thighs, which were pressed tightly against his cheeks. Jacqui only moaned louder and stroked his hair, slightly scratching his scalp. His ministrations quickened as a response and Jacqui soon found herself twitching under his touch with wave after wave of pure bliss.

The mercenary stopped and watched her unravel from her climax. He just waited, examining everything about her.

"Beautiful?" he said after her breathing calmed down a little.

Jacqui looked down at him.

"Erron?"

Erron sat up straight and leaned over again, hovering over her.

"You know what they say," His voice was deep, but playful in a way. Jacqui stared at him questionably.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy."

Jacqui burst into laughter at his horrendous joke. A day wouldn't go by without his terrible sense of humor.

"No one says that, Erron."

Erron looked down at her with a playful glint in his eyes. He pulled her up by her arms so she sat up close to him. His hands resting on her hips.

"I'm not wrong, now am I?" he replied, digging his nails into her skin. Jacqui simply shrugged and pushed his upper body back. She moved on top of him and gripped him. To her surprise, he was still hard as a rock. But then again, it was Erron. He somehow kicked on irritating pretty girls. His firm hands gripped her hips tighter as she lowered herself onto him. He moaned at the sudden warmth that wrapped around him. Jacqui buried her face in the nape of his neck.

Erron rocked her hips back and forth slowly, making sure not to hurt her in any way. Jacqui's arms wrapped her arms around his neck and wheezed into his neck. Erron started to rock her progressively faster, to a pace that he could enjoy. Jacqui moaned sweetly against his skin. Deep moans escaped Erron's lips as he moved her faster by the second. Erron smiled at the repeated moaning of his name in his ear.

The big room was filled with loud panting and the creaking of their old bed. Erron grunted at a sudden ache in his neck. He didn't even have to look down to know that she'd bitten him. He dug his sharp nails into the flesh of her behind. Jacqui whimpered upon a feeling of pleasure and pain. The bite marks she'd left on his neck weren't deep, but they were still visible.

She yelped as Erron pushed her on her back and got rougher with his movements. His face hovered over hers, staring down at her writhing form below as he pushed, pulled and grinded into her. The heat pooled in her stomach, it was all too much. Jacqui moved her hand between them and stimulated herself until she moaned out loudly, finding her second climax.

Jacqui pulled his face down on hers and they collided for another heated kiss. Jacqui's walls clenched around him, causing him to be close to his release. He grunted curses under his heavy breath, practically pounding into her at this point. Only moments later he pulled out and spilled on her stomach. They were both breathing heavily. Jacqui's hand cupped his face and gently stroked the scar tissue. Though Erron had told her that he got them as a child, in result of a fire accident, and that they didn't give him any physical pain anymore, Jacqui was always careful.

"You're a great mentor."

Her lover smiled and kissed her forehead. This woman made him feel things he'd never felt before for anyone.

"I know."


End file.
